Gary Mitchell
| Assign = | FinalAssign = Navigator, | Rank = lieutenant commander| Insignia = | Height = 6'| Weight = 150 lbs.| Eye Color = Brown| Hair Color = Dark Brown| }} Gary Mitchell was a human Starfleet officer, who gave his life in the line of duty in 2265, while serving aboard the . Early Life and Starfleet Academy Gary Mitchell, the son of Thomas and Dana Mitchell, was born in the sub-city of Eldman, New York City, on Earth in 2234 (stardate 1087.7). From a young age, Gary was a keen sportsman. He was especially interested in racquetball and often participated in competitions. In 2250, he unfortunately lost the New York State racquetball singles championship. ( ; }}) According to , Mitchell was from Van Nuys, California. In 2251, Mitchell entered Starfleet Academy, and his roommate at the academy was Karl-Willem Brandhorst. Shortly after entering Academy he met his future best friend, Second Year Cadet James T. Kirk. Kirk taught Federation History to the first year cadets, with Mitchell as one of his students. The two had different viewpoints on many issues. The class also encouraged Mitchell's mischievous side: to help distract Kirk from his classwork, Mitchell surreptitiously orchestrated a romance between Kirk and "a little blonde lab technician". Kirk almost married her. Mitchell found a keen interest in studying warp engine design and stellar navigation at the Academy, but displayed a lack of interest in studying history, philosophy, and comparative sociology. During in those classes, Mitchell was known to stare out of the window vaguely bored, but when he was asked a question, he would quickly answer it. ( }}) In , Kirk and Mitchell enter the Academy in the same class and are roommates. The same story depicts Carol Marcus as the "blonde lab technician". Aboard the Republic A few weeks later Kirk and Mitchell were two of many cadets assigned to the , under the command of Captain Rollin Bannock, on a two-week sensor sweep of the Klingon Neutral Zone. During the patrol the cadets were ordered to their quarters while the Republic s senior staff completed a secret mission. Being ever curious, Kirk and Mitchell attempted to access classified sensor logs, and were both reprimanded by Bannock. Following this, the Republic left for a survey mission to Alpha Varangis, before being diverted to the Beta Bora system for a diplomatic mission which would see the end of centuries of warfare on Heir'tzan. Bannock agreed that the cadets would boost the planet's security forces at the peace briefings on the planet. Mitchell, Kirk, and Cadet Phelana Yudrin successfully foiled an assassination attempt and an attempted kidnapping to end the peace talks. During the mission Kirk learned a lot from Mitchell about taking risks, and the two became closer friends. ( }}) Starfleet Career Aboard the Constitution Following graduation from the Academy in 2255, Ensign Mitchell was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Augenthaler, as junior navigator. By 2257, Mitchell had been promoted to Lieutenant (j.g.). In late 2257, Lieutenant Kirk was assigned to the Constitution as second officer following the 's mission to Tycho IV. Shortly after, Kirk was forced to assume command of the Constitution when Captain Augethaler was stranded on Sordinia IV by N'shaii satellites. Mitchell helped his friend gain the trust of the Constitution s crew and overcome the satellites. ( }}) Aboard the Lydia Sutherland By 2263, Mitchell had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the under Captain Kirk. In a fleet action at Ghioghe, the Lydia Sutherland was severely damaged; Mitchell returned to the ship to try and save Kirk, who had remained onboard to ensure the evacuation of the crew. Mitchell was severely injured in the process, and had to be dragged by Kirk to an escape pod, despite severe injuries. Both officers were rescued and transferred to the Starfleet Teaching Hospital on Earth, under the care of Dr. Leonard McCoy. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise When Captain Kirk assumed command of the in 2264, he wanted Mitchell to come aboard as first officer despite Mitchell's injuries still being severe, which meant he wouldn't be active for a few months. Admiral Kimitake Noguchi didn't want Mitchell as first officer, describing him and Kirk as too much alike. Noguchi assigned Lt. Commander Spock the role of first officer. ( ) Mitchell finally joined the crew of the Enterprise in late 2264, and was assigned as second officer and senior helmsman, replacing Hikaru Sulu. During a mission to Dimorus, one of the natives threw a poisoned dart at Kirk. Mitchell threw himself into the dart's path and was injured; he later sought medical treatment aboard the Enterprise. ( ; }}) Shortly after, the Enterprise was diverted from the Muhlari system to Starbase 31 to collect Admiral Ellen Mangione, the Constitution s former first officer. She led the Enterprise to a planet in the Klingon Neutral Zone, where the ship was taken over by enhanced renegade Klingons, the M'tachtar. With help from Commander Kang aboard the , Mitchell and Kirk led a team to retake the Enterprise. ( }}) Mitchell also flew the shuttle and accompanied Capts. Kirk, Cassady, and a landing party as they made first contact with the Archernarians of Archernar IV. ( ) In 2265, the Enterprise was patrolling near the edge of the galaxy when they recovered a disaster recorder from the . Following the recorder led to an encounter with the galactic barrier, which killed nine crewmembers and affected Mitchell. Mitchell slowly began to exhibit godlike abilities, so the decision was made to maroon him on Delta Vega. Unfortunately, he became too advanced, killed Lt. Lee Kelso, and attempted to kill Kirk, before he was killed by Dr. Elizabeth Dehner and Kirk. Mitchell was listed as having given his life in the line of duty, as Kirk reasoned that Mitchell "didn't ask for what happened to him." ( }}, ) Resurrection In 2268, Mitchell's remains were reanimated and merged with Proteus, a powerful being from another universe. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline created by the death of Jim Kirk in 2247, Mitchell rose to command the Enterprise in 2264 following the death of Captain Marshall Hoffman. Due to his command of the Enterprise he was able to avoid the situation resulting in his death and commanded the Enterprise until at least 2267. In that year, the Enterprise encountered the Gorn on Cestus III and Mitchell was forced to engage in personal combat with the Gorn captain by the Metrons. Unlike the events of the primary timeline, Mitchell succeeded in killing the Gorn captain and as reward, the Metrons removed all spaceflight technology from the Gorn. Unfortunately, this action would lead to the eventual destruction of the Federation. ( }}) In alternate timeline where Terra Prime was successful, Gary Mitchell was an officer of the United Earth Space Probe Agency, and a close friend of both Jim Kirk and Carol (who were married in this timeline). Gary was assigned to Bozeman Station as a supervisor to an engineering team. He was Kirk's best friend at the Academy, and introduced him to Carol. Gary shipped out on the UESS Republic while Jim and Carol were honeymooning, and took a poisoned dart to the thigh on Dimorus, leaving him with a limp that invalidated him from shipboard postings. Unlike many officers of his reality's Starfleet, Gary had a laid back attitude to aliens and a fondness for Saurian brandy, which caused friction with the strongly xenophobic Jim. (''Star Trek: Myriad Universes'''' novel: [[A Less Perfect Union|''A Less Perfect Union]]) Appendices Connections External links * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet navigators Category:Starfleet first officers Category:USS Republic (NCC-1371) personnel Category:USS Constitution (NCC-1700) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:Starfleet casualties Category:2265 deaths Category:2234 births Category:Humans (23rd century)